


Someone Special

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: A hint of Elliot/Angela, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protectiveness, angela pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: Set immediately post-season 2 finale.  While Angela sits at a wounded Elliot's bedside, Elliot gets a surprise visitor that she's never met before. Elleon through Angela's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually works really well as a sequel to my other one-shot, It's Never Over, but it can also be read independently.

Angela knew she had been right to put her faith in White Rose. It seemed like White Rose could do anything, like her power was effortless. She had her own private doctors that had come to take care of Elliot immediately after the gunshot wound, and a state-of-the-art hospital room in a building that looked like an abandoned warehouse. Angela had been there when he’d woken up, just liked she’d wanted. The surgery to remove the bullet had been successful, and the doctors said he needed nothing but rest and antibiotics to heal. She had brought him movies, a whole stack of Blu Rays, with Back to the Future 2 on the top. It was just like the old days, and God, it felt so good to actually know what was going on, to be working together on the same team for once. She felt a glow of goodwill every time she looked at him, pale against his hospital pillow.

Elliot slept a lot, but the doctors said it was normal. He didn’t say anything about seeing his father. He seemed confused, but not too scared. Almost resigned.

Tyrell called to check on Elliot constantly, but was too ashamed to come see him. It turned out that his instinct was right, because when she’d asked Elliot if he wanted Tyrell to visit, his eyes had gotten big and he’d shook his head “no” with more energy than she’d seen from him all day.

On the third day since Elliot had been shot, though, a stranger burst through the door. 

He was tall and rangy, wearing a baggy tracksuit. He had dark skin and dark hair in dreadlocks, and his face looked perfectly calm and serene even as he threw the door open.

His face changed when he saw Elliot. His eyes opened wide, surprise or fear.

“Elliot!” the guy burst out. “Shit, man, what happened?” He was across the room in seconds, standing next to Elliot’s bed, and Angela jumped up, defensive, ready to get between him and Elliot. Then she saw Elliot’s face.

Elliot’s eyes were open, shocked, but he was smiling at the man. A sweet smile like the one he’d given her when he’d woken up and seen her face. “Leon?” he said quietly. “Are you really here?”

Leon huffed out a little laugh. “Yeah, cuz.” He knelt down by the bed, so he could look into Elliot’s face. “What happened?” he repeated. His voice was soft, but insistent. Angela could see his eyes scanning all over Elliot, trying to pinpoint what was wrong with him, why he was looking all ghostly and frail in a hospital bed. Where had this guy even come from? 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Angela interrupted. 

“I’m Leon. I’m Elliot’s friend, and I’m pretty sure we work for the same person. Now, can you let Elliot answer me, please?” he answered in a tone so overly polite and explanatory that it was obviously insulting.

“Elliot, do you want him here?” she asked, looking into Elliot’s face to make sure he would answer honestly, that he wasn’t scared.

“Yeah. Angela, this is Leon. He saved my life.” He looked up at Leon and his eyes were clear, no fear in them, and Leon smiled. 

“Looks like you still need me around to look out for you, huh?” He reached down and ruffled Elliot’s hair, and Angela saw, to her surprise, that Elliot didn’t pull away from his touch. “Now c’mon, bro, tell me what happened.”

“Uh, I got shot. But I’m okay now,” Elliot added hastily.

“Shot! What the fuck?” Leon burst out. 

“The doctors said he’s supposed to stay calm and quiet, Leon,” Angela interrupted pointedly. 

“Sorry.” He looked back down at Elliot, staring intensely into his eyes. “Just give me the name, man.”

“The name?” Elliot repeated quietly.

“Who shot you? Tell me the name and they’re gone.”

“No, Leon, you don’t have to do that,” Elliot protested, shifting on his pillow like he was trying to get up. Angela put her hand onto his shoulder to keep him still.

“I mean it, Elliot,” Leon continued. “I told you, I’m here for you, always. You think I’ll let some motherfucker shoot you and get away with it? Tell me the name, I don’t care who it is, I’ll take care of it for you.” He was keeping his voice soft now, but Angela could see his nostrils flaring, his chest heaving a little. He was barely holding his anger in.

“It wasn’t like that. It’s complicated,” Elliot whispered.

“Cuz, it’s not. Someone hurts you, they die.” Elliot winced.

“You need to stop!” Angela let her voice ring through the quiet room. “He told you he doesn’t want you to do that. You don’t even know what’s going on, Leon. This is all part of something bigger.”

“I don’t care about something bigger, I care about him,” Leon spat out.

Angela felt her own anger flare up. How could this man work for someone as brilliant as White Rose and not trust her, not care about her plans? But Angela realized, as she looked at him, that those words weren’t what he would respond to. “Elliot just told you he doesn’t want you killing someone because of him. If you care about him, you need to listen.”

Leon looked even more furious for a moment, his lips set in a tight line, but then Angela watched as his face slowly calmed, his mind clearly working on what she had said. “You’re right,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, cuz,” he said to Elliot. “I didn’t mean to come in here and stir shit up. I just don’t like seeing you like this. Don’t like someone fucking with my boy and getting away with it.”

Elliot smiled when Leon said “my boy.” Angela wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it herself. 

“You know, I never even said thank you before,” Elliot said. “Or goodbye.”

“It’s okay. I knew we’d meet again someday.” He leaned even closer to Elliot’s bed. “Well, I hoped.”

“Did White Rose send you here?” Elliot asked.

“I asked her to. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ve been asking her to send me back to you since you left prison, cuz.”

“So…it was real? I mean…we’re really friends?” Elliot asked softly. Angela smiled, feeling her heart melt a little. Elliot was always so surprised that anyone would actually care about him.

Leon laughed softly. “Yeah, of course. Listen, when you’re feeling better, will you tell me what happened?” He was speaking softly, kindly, but Angela didn’t believe that he had dropped the subject for good. She would need to let White Rose know that Tyrell would be in danger. “If it’s so complicated, make me understand,” Leon said. “When you’re up to it.” 

“Sure.” Elliot’s eyes were drooping closed as he spoke.

“You look tired, cuz. Do you want me to go?”

Elliot’s eyes flew back open and his hand shot out and grabbed Leon’s arm. “No! Stay. I’m awake.”

“You don’t have to be awake, it’s okay if you sleep. I’ll stay if you want me to. You know, unless duty calls.” Leon gestured back toward the door, indicating, Angela supposed, his work for White Rose. She didn’t understand how he could be so casual about it.

“Can you stay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Leon got up from the spot where he’d been kneeling by Elliot’s head and got himself a chair, conspicuously putting it by the bed and getting comfortable in it. 

“Wake me up if you’re gonna leave. Don’t just disappear this time,” Elliot said. His eyes were all the way closed now, but he reached his hand out blindly, and Leon took it. Angela hadn’t seen Elliot deliberately hold someone’s hand since he was a kid. 

“I’m here, cuz.” She saw Leon’s fingers squeeze his hand tight, a little pulse of reassurance.

Elliot was asleep a few minutes later. When Angela could see that he was completely out and wouldn’t hear them talking, she turned to Leon. “I care about protecting him too, you know. We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“Then you and I should get along, right?” Leon replied coolly. 

“Yeah, we should.” She looked down at their joined hands. “I can see that he trusts you.”

Leon was studying Elliot’s sleeping face. “He’s special,” he said suddenly. “You know what I mean, right? He’s, like, a fucking genius, but he needs someone to watch out for him. He’s so fucked up, but his heart is pure gold, you know? I can’t get him out of my head.”

Angela was startled by the intensity of his words. She knew exactly what he meant about Elliot, but how had this guy who’d only known Elliot for a few months seen it so fast? And how had he earned Elliot’s trust so completely? 

“You’re right, he’s special,” she said. 

They sat there in silence while Elliot slept, watching the rise and fall of his chest, keeping their eyes open so he didn’t have to, holding on to every beat of his heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [r3-w0rk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197909) by [WoffWoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff)




End file.
